Secretos de hermanos
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Porque por muy buenos hermanos que fueran; por mucho que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer el uno por el otro,incluso morir si era necesario; por mucho que se quisieran… jamás deberían admitirlo a nadie más que no fuera ellos mismos, nadie más debía saberlo"


Hola lectores!

Aquí viene otro fic, también de hermanos (típico, ¿no?, aunque esta vez no tiene incesto, ya lo tendrá el próximo), que va de unos nuevos libros que me estoy leyendo: Los hijos de la lámpara. Bien, sólo me he leído los dos primeros, y estoy empezando el tercero, pero por suerte, este fic está basado en…

**SPOILERS – SPOILERS – SPOILERS – SPOILERS - SPOILERS…**

Ejem, ejem. Perdonadme por esto, pero es por si acaso. Como iba diciendo, este fic está basado en el final del segundo libro (La Djiin Azul de Babilonia). Comienza justo cuando, tras haber descubierto la nota que Iblis les ha dejado en esa botella en el vertedero, vuelven a casa con el muñeco del niño, y lo que ocurre ante el evidente cansancio de los mellizos, que aún no han conseguido recuperar fuerzas con una buena siesta (o al menos, el autor no lo refleja en el libro).

**FIN DE SPOILERS**

Y ahora, una pequeña explicación para los que no se han leído los libros (he de decir que este fic en sí no contiene spoilers). John y Philippa son unos mellizos que descubren que son djiins y tienen un montón de aventuras y… poco más. xD. En fin, Layla y Edward son sus padres (Layla es djiin, Edward no); Nimrod es su tío materno (djiin); Groanin es el criado manco de Nimrod; la señora Trump es la criada de los padres de los mellizos; Rakshasas es un djiin al servicio del tío de los mellizos; y Neil y Alan son los tíos paternos de los mellizos que ahora son humanos de nuevo.

Bueno… siento todo esto, quería que lo entendieseis todo. Y recomiendo a mis lectores esta serie de libros, a los que leen mis fics probablemente les guste (no es una historia tan loca como las mías, pero…).

Y dejando ya de lado las explicaciones, os dejo leer el fic (anda que no has tardado ni nada, tía plasta-pensaréis, teniendo toda la razón del mundo).

* * *

><p>Nada más llegar a la casa de los Gaunt, John y Philippa se dieron cuenta de que estaban agotados. Bien, ciertamente ya lo sabían de antes, pero hasta ese momento habían procurado que nadie lo notara, visto lo importante que era encontrar a Iblis, pero ya que este había conseguido escapar y se desconocía por completo su paradero, ¿qué importaba?<p>

Los mayores se sentaron en los sofás del salón y se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Los mellizos sabían que pronto empezarían a trazar planes y demás, pero como no llevarían a ningún sitio, realmente no les importaba perdérselo.

-Bien, pues si no os importa, nosotros nos vamos a dormir…-John se quedó pensativo un momento decidiendo el tiempo de la siesta- un ratito, o un par de horas, o un par de días, o un par de meses, no lo sé.

-Pero veréis, creo que sería de gran ayuda que…-empezó Nimrod, intentando retenerlos.

-Déjalos, Nimrod.-ordenó Layla.- Ya han hecho bastante. No me parece que estando en este estado puedan ayudarnos nada. Que duerman, y cuando se despierten, ya veremos.-Neil y Alan asintieron.

-Oh, sí, comprendo, claro, han pasado muchas cosas… Pero Iblis…-volvió a la carga el tío de los mellizos.

-Iblis ya nos ha amenazado de muerte.-le interrumpió Philippa con voz cansada.- Ya vendrá a cumplir su venganza, y pronto; no me pareció que tuviese mucha paciencia precisamente.

El viejo djiin ya iba replicar, pero una voz incorpórea que salía de una lámpara le susurró al oído que los mirara bien. Nimrod le hizo caso, y se fijó mejor en los mellizos. Estaban completamente desastrados, con los cabellos revueltos y las ropas sucias y rasgadas. Se apoyaban el uno en el otro y sus rostros reflejaban el cansancio que llevaban a cuestas desde que habían escapado de Ayesha. El djiin, finalmente, sacudió la cabeza:

-Muy bien, muy bien.-aceptó.- Layla, tienes razón, como siempre. Anda, iros a descansar, pero, ¡por mi lámpara!, daos una ducha antes.-y añadió pensativamente.- Pero procurad no desmayaros mientras tanto.

Los mellizos suspiraron, aliviados, y empezaron a subir lentamente las escaleras. En cuanto les perdieron de vista, Neil musitó:

-Hay que ver. A veces se me olvida que sólo son niños.

-No sólo niños. ¡Mis hijos! Qué desgracia traen siempre los poderes de djiin.-suspiró Edward, encogiéndose ante la mirada sulfurada de su mujer.

-Bien, bien, algo bueno tendrán.-replicó el último de los tres hermanos.

Layla se limitó a aquella mirada a su marido y no dijo nada; el tío de los mellizos, curiosamente, tampoco; pero Groanin se rascó la cabeza con su única mano mientras refunfuñaba que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, los mellizos habían conseguido dirigirse cansinamente a los baños. Cada uno se metió en uno, y se ducharon con desgana. John salió enseguida, y Philippa le siguió poco después, habiéndose peinado pero renunciando a secarse el cabello pelirrojo. Entraron cada uno a su habitación, John se puso un pijama y Philippa un camisón, e intentaron dormir. Pero por alguna razón, a pesar del cansancio, no lo conseguían. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado bastante tiempo separados, y anhelaban el viejo placer de dormir en la misma cama, cosa que no hacían desde que tenían seis años, o al menos dormir en la misma habitación para estar juntos.

Con resignación, salieron de sus habitaciones, pensando en cómo explicarle al otro el repentino ataque de melancolía, cuando se encontraron en medio del pasillo. Se miraron a los ojos, algo adormilados, y sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: como de costumbre, los dos habían tenido el mismo pensamiento.

John deslizó el brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la llevó a su habitación. Se tumbó tranquilamente y esperó a que ella se acostara junto a él. Philippa le miró y se tumbó a su lado. Entonces John pasó el brazo por su cintura y se abrazó a ella, aspirando su olor, mientras que Philippa se acurrucaba serenamente en el pecho de su hermano. John murmuró algo por lo bajo que su hermana no entendió; él se dio cuenta y lo repitió en su oído con más claridad:

-Me alegro de que estés conmigo, Phil.

-Mmm, sí.-musitó ella.- Yo también me alegro, John.

Y al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría una conversación decente por parte de su hermana, y que de todas formas él tampoco estaba para muchos trotes, John cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Philippa. En menos de un minuto se habían dormido los dos.

Unas cuantas horas después, cuando la conversación del salón decayó, Layla miró a todos los que estaban allí con ella y tomó una decisión:

-Ya va siendo hora de despertar a los mellizos.-dijo con firmeza.

-Te acompaño.-respondió Edward.- A Phil no la despiertan ni mil bombas estallando a la vez en el jardín.

-También podría ir a despertarles yo, para que no se molestaran los señores.-propuso la señora Trump, que había llegado hacía poco.

-Nada de eso.-replicó Nimrod, cogiendo la lámpara que contenía a Rakshasas, que de inmediato se materializó.- Son mis sobrinos y ya iré yo a despertarles.

-Venga, bah, yo también voy.-comentó Groenin.

-Bien, pues también son nuestros sobrinos.-dijo Neil, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermano.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos todos!-exclamó Layla.- Por favor, esto es ridículo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Layla subió las escaleras lentamente, con toda la familia siguiéndola. La habitación de Philippa era la que más cerca estaba, así que se dirigieron primero allí a sabiendas de que sería casi imposible despertarla. Se dieron un gran susto cuando encontraron la cama vacía.

-Oh, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-exclamó Layla, preocupada.- ¿Dónde está Philippa?

Después de lo ocurrido con Iblis, los nervios de todos estaban de punta, y Layla no podía soportar más disgustos.

-Tranquila, querida, tranquila.-la serenó Edward, sin saber qué más decir.

-No os preocupéis, vamos a ver a John. Tal vez sepa algo.-sugirió Nimrod.

La mujer asintió nerviosamente, y seguida de nuevo por todos, se adentró más en el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo mayor. El resto se quedó algo más atrás mientras Layla cogía el manillar de la puerta con una mano temblorosa, y lo giraba lentamente. La madre de los mellizos abrió la puerta con suavidad, y miró dentro. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de alivio y sorpresa. Con una amplia sonrisa, les hizo un gesto de mano a los demás para que se acercaran, y antes de que Groenin pudiera empezar a farfullar, se puso el dedo índice en los labios y se apartó para que miraran dentro de la habitación.

Todos se asomaron con cierta expectación. No tenían ni idea de lo que se iban a encontrar. John y Philippa estaban abrazados en la cama del primero, prácticamente en la misma postura en la que habían caído rendidos. John aún abrazaba a su hermana por detrás, con el brazo pesadamente apoyado en su cintura, y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Philippa había dejado las gafas en algún lugar de su propia habitación, y estaba aún acurrucada junto a su hermano, con su cabello pelirrojo ondulado desparramado a su alrededor; parecía la Bella Durmiente. La señora Trump pensó eso mismo, y murmuró:

-Aunque no sabía yo que su príncipe se quedase dormido a su lado en lugar de despertarla.-naturalmente, lo dijo tan bajo que nadie la oyó, y aunque alguien lo hubiera hecho, no habría entendido una palabra.

Ciertamente era una estampa hermosa, que se completaba con los rostros angelicales de ambos, que el sueño había suavizado además de depositar en ellos un par de calmadas sonrisas. Todos se quedaron un buen rato observándoles.

En un momento dado, Layla les echó a todos de la habitación, y les obligó a alejarse con estas palabras y una gran sonrisa:

-Están aún muy cansados. Dejemos que duerman un poco más, y luego ya nos explicarán qué hacían así. Si es que no son tan orgullosos como para mentir.

La señora Trump sonrió soñadoramente:

-¿Saben qué? Desearía…-pero al ver las miradas que todos la lanzaron, sin saber por qué, rectificó.- Es decir, me gustaría tener un hermano mellizo para entender plenamente la conexión que les une.

-Realmente, es algo que nosotros sólo podemos percibir.-estuvo de acuerdo Nimrod, asintiendo lentamente.

-Bien, yo no sé de esas cosas.-Groenin interrumpió aquel aura mágica y tierna.- Pero diría que esos dos van a tener un hambre canina al despertar… Y perdonen la comparación.-añadió por deferencia a Alan y Neil.- Así que sugiero que preparemos algo para comer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y bajaron a la cocina. Mientras, en la habitación de John, Philippa musitó muerta de sueño, sin abrir los ojos:

-Oye, ¿no te ha parecido que estaban todos aquí, mirándonos?

-No sé, tal vez fuera un sueño.-replicó John, aún cansado.- Pero yo que tú me volvería a dormir un rato más. Ah, por cierto.-masculló de pronto.

-¿Qué, John?-inquirió Philippa.

-Si realmente nos han visto, Phil, yo lo negaré.-respondió el muchacho.

-Yo también.-sonrió ella, demasiado agotada como para reír.

-Eres una buena hermana, Phil.-murmuró John, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ya, pero no se lo digas a nadie.-replicó Philippa burlonamente.

John se permitió una sonrisa oculta y apretó la mano de su hermana para cerrar el trato. Ella le devolvió el apretón. Y los dos se volvieron a dormir.

Porque por muy buenos hermanos que fueran; por mucho que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer el uno por el otro, incluso morir si era necesario; por mucho que se quisieran… jamás deberían admitirlo a nadie más que no fuera ellos mismos, nadie más debía saberlo. Ese sería su pequeño secreto de hermanos.


End file.
